movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost World (Reboot)
TBA Plot: Part 1: 2 years after WWI, there is a man tires to prove there are prehistoric creatures in the Amazon Rain Forest. He travels with his college, a financier, a hunter and a journalist to discover The Lost World. During their journey disaster strikes and their hot air balloon crashes in the uncharted Amazon jungle, where they end up on the prehistoric plateau. While they were trapped in the plateau, they must put their trust in a jungle girl to save them from the dangerous predators that inhabit it. Part 2: 4 months after the events of the first film, the explorers discover there are German soldiers (from the war) in the plateau. They are looking for the Flying Dutchmen and take it over to rule the world and resurrect the German soldiers. But the Flying Dutchmen plans to unleash zombies from the plateau’s Lake Victoria sized lake and take over the world. Part 3: 2 months after the events of the least film, the explorers have one chance to go home and escape the plateau. The found a cave in an extinct volcano, that would lead to the sea level of the world. But in the way there is a roman-like empire ruled by Lizard-Men. When they try, there is a powerful and deadly dragon inside extinct volcano... Cast and characters: Professor George Edward Challenger (played by Bryan Cranston) — The leader of the expedition, who hopes to prove his claims to the skeptical London Zoological Society. Professor Arthur Summerlee (played by Anthony Hopkins) — The elderly member of the band and a colleague to George Challenger, who initially does not believe Challenger's claims about a lost world. Although, he is killed by Captain Decken. Marguerite Krux (played by Eva Green) — The selfish financier of the expedition who goes along for her own reasons. Lord John Richard Roxton (played by Josh Brolin) — The nobleman with vast hunting experience, who accidentally killed his brother while trying to save him from an aggressive boar. He was a soldier in the Burma war. He serves as protector of the group. Edward "Ned" T. Malone (played by Tom Hardy) — An American newspaper reporter, hoping to make a name for himself and impress his girl back home, if he survives the ordeal. Veronica Layton (played by Adrianne Palicki) - A jungle girl, whose parents disappeared eleven years prior to the film. She befriends with the group and she is Ned’s love interest. Introduced in part 1: Gomez (played by Benicio del Toro) - brother to a slave master (Roxton killed during the war). He is the second antagonist in the film. He lived in an Amazon village 15 miles away from the Plateau and helps the group to travel to it, only to get close to kill Roxton. He is a hot-air balloon driver. Manuel (played by Kevin J. O'Connor) - Gomez’s friend and sidekick. He is greedy, cowardly, and selfish. Zambo (played by Djimon Hounsou) - South American guide, he helps the group to get on top of the plateau, he gets killed by a man-sized scorpion in a cave. Gladys Hungerton (played by Keira Knightley) - Edward Malone's love interest, but she has no interest in him. So to prove his love for her, he came along to Challenger’s adventure. McArdle (played by J.K. Simmons) - Edward's aggressive editor. Introduced in part 2: Kapitän Abner Vogel (Played by Michael Fassbender) – He is the second antagonist in part 2. After the war, he travelled across the Plateau (in a huge Zeppelin) with his soldiers to take over the Flying Dutchman and use it to rule the world. Captain Willem van der Decken (Played by Benedict Cumberbatch) – he is the main antagonist in part 2. He is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, he has taken souls across Plateau. Assai (Played by Morena Baccarin) she is the leader of the natives and good friends with Veronica. Years ago her natives once ruled an empire, but the lizard men taken over the empire. Introduced in part 3: Tribune (played by Mark Strong) – he is the leader of a race of lizard men empire. He is the second antagonist in part 3. Abigail Layton (played by Michelle Pfeiffer) – Veronica’s mother. She was the Plateau's protector soon after her disappearance. She became the ruler of Plateau and the prisoner of the lizard people. She was burned half alive due to the dragon. The Zanga (played by Bill Goldberg) – he is the cannibal campaign in the Lizard Men’s Gladiator games. He eats the losers in the gladiator games. Plateau Animals: *Tyrannosaurus- in all films a T-Rex is an anti-hero. *Pteranodon *Smilodon-A pack and there alpha is the main antagonist in the part 1. *Triceratops *Iguanodon *Ankylosaurus *Brontosaurus *Deinonychus *Stegosaurus *Spinosaurus – The Second antagonist in the part 1. *Giant Bee *Neanderthal – they looked after Veronica after her parents died. *Dragon- the main antagonist in the part 3 and Tribune’s secret weapon. It flies around the Plateau once every 5 years. It is responsible for Veronica’s father’s death. It hides in clouds to make its prey think its thunder storm. *Indricotheriinae *Entelodont *Basilosaurus *Leptictidium *Gigantopithecus - Neanderthal’s friends. *Livyatan melvillei *Megalodon *Man-sized Scorpion *Man-sized Mesothelae spider *Zombie Giant Octopus - it is Captain Decken’s secret weapon. *Toxodon *Shantungosaurus *Gastornis *Apidium *Macrauchenia *Leaellynasaura